<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Невозможности by Юаль (Pystota)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062720">Невозможности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pystota/pseuds/%D0%AE%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C'>Юаль (Pystota)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Incest, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pystota/pseuds/%D0%AE%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Про обращения</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Невозможности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заявке №1 для festRK1700 -&gt; https://twitter.com/festRK1700</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Ричарду было плохо. Сознание медленно прояснялось, возвращая ощущение пространства. Он разлепил глаза. Потолок комнаты плыл, перекручивался и распадался странными чёрными вихрями. Сразу же захотелось провалиться обратно в беспамятство. Давно его так не крыло после попойки. Отмечали помолвку коллеги.</p><p>      Кажется.</p><p>      Всё тело ломило. Он попытался сесть, ухватившись за край кровати. Потёр лицо. Руки слушались плохо. Голова не то что болела, но как будто рассыпалась на части. Воспоминания об окончании вчерашнего вечера отсутствовали. Повезло, что очнулся дома, а впереди выходные.</p><p>      Рубашка и пиджак аккуратно висели на вешалке. Наверное, Коннор позаботился. Как и о том, чтобы шторы были задёрнуты, и свет не мешал отсыпаться. Было уже далеко за полдень. В первую очередь стоило доковылять до ванны и привести себя в порядок.</p><p>      Ледяная вода немного помогла. Ричард поднял взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале — удручающее зрелище. На шее расцветал засос — он присмотрелся получше — или даже укус. И откуда он взялся? В сознании проплыл образ обалденно красивой женщины. Но ухватить черты не получалось. Как он вообще умудрился так надраться вчера? Воспоминания ускользали, но проступила странная тревожность и досада.</p><p>      Коннор обнаружился на кухне. Сидел, поджав под себя ногу, в ореоле слишком яркого света от окна. Он листал что-то в телефоне, но поднял голову, когда в дверях появился брат. Скользнул взглядом по лицу в сторону шеи и, криво усмехнувшись, выдал:</p><p>      — Ужасно выглядишь.</p><p>      Ричард сразу понял куда он смотрит и поспешил прикрыть засос ладонью, потёр шею и так же криво усмехнулся в ответ.</p><p>      — Да, та ещё ночка. Вспомнить бы только, что вчера было…</p><p>      Он сделал шаг и пошатнулся, хватаясь за стену.</p><p>      Коннор тут же подскочил, протягивая стакан воды и таблетку.</p><p>      — Пить надо меньше, — проворчал он и засуетился по кухне, разогревая завтрак.</p><p>      Ричард хмыкнул и сел за стол, подперев подбородок, с улыбкой наблюдая за братом. Тот сосредоточено засыпал перцем всё содержимое сковороды, не забывая беззлобно причитать:</p><p>      — Ты вчера был абсолютно невменяем. Хорошо, что до дома сам добрался. Залетел в ванную и долго там блевал. А потом затих. Так я тебя и нашёл там спящим, — Коннор остановился посередине кухни с лопаточкой в руке, склонил голову к плечу и весело улыбнулся, разглядывая помятого смущённого брата. — Возраст то уже не тот, Ричи.</p><p>      Он опустил тарелку с яичницей на стол, поставил рядом чашку с кофе и сел напротив.</p><p>      Пахло вкусно.</p><p>      — Спасибо, Кон.</p><p>      Коннор весь радостно засветился.</p><p>      — Кто как не я позаботится о тебе. Это буквально моя обязанность как старшего брата, — возвестил он, веско подняв указательный палец. — Ты так редко проявляешь слабость, что мне некуда растрачивать всю свою накопившуюся братскую заботу.</p><p>      Ричард только хмыкнул. Коннор замолчал, довольно наблюдая за жующим братом, но потом помрачнел.</p><p>      — И всё же, Ричи. Давай в следующий раз ты будешь меня предупреждать, если задержишься настолько долго. Я ведь мог заехать и забрать тебя. — Брат печально выдохнул, — понимаю, ты уже большой и взрослый, но пожалуйста, не забывай, что я всегда рядом. В том числе и для совместных попоек с твоими коллегами, — он хитро прищурился, — или боишься, что я отобью у тебя всех девчонок с работы?</p><p>      Ричард скептически приподнял брови, продолжая уплетать завтрак. А Коннор озорно подмигнул и разулыбался ещё ярче.</p><p>      — Кстати, если соберёшься приводить кого-то домой, то предупреждай заранее. Если, конечно, не хочешь обнаружить очень любопытного меня на пороге своей спальни в самый неподходящий момент. Ты не представляешь насколько мне сейчас скучно.</p><p>      Эти слова заставили щёки покраснеть, Ричард смущённо потёр укус - брат явно всё не так понял. Коннор заметил и весело рассмеялся, но промолчал, поджал под себя одну ногу и залип обратно в телефон. Наверное, смотрел вакансии - яркий и общительный, он всё ещё находился в поиске себя и в данный момент опять без работы.</p><p>      Слабость отступала, голова тоже почти прошла и больше не кружилась. Свет не слепил. Жить становилось легче. Ричард отставил пустую чашку — кофе удавался Коннору лучше всего — и довольно растекся по стулу, украдкой глядя на брата. Тот забыл надеть очки, поэтому практически упирался носом в экран телефона, что-то сосредоточено там разглядывая. Такой домашний и уютный на их общей кухни. Грустно было ловить себя на мысли, что такая легкомысленно шутливая реакция Коннора на засос расстроила. Но, правда, чего было ожидать? Упрёков? Или, может, ревности? Ричард горько усмехнулся своим мыслям. Коннор неожиданно оторвался от телефона, подслеповато моргая, и окинул взглядом стол, подмечая опустевшую тарелку и кружку. Потом мягко улыбнулся.</p><p>       — Иди отсыпайся дальше. Выглядишь всё ещё неважно.</p><p>      Да, у него лучший брат на свете — думал Ричард, поднимаясь из-за стола. И от этого было ещё тоскливее.</p><p>+++</p><p>      Он проснулся резко. От прикосновения ко лбу.</p><p>      Коннор нависал над ним и выглядел обеспокоенным.</p><p>      — Ричи, ты очень холодный, мне не нравится твоё состояние.</p><p>      Ричард поморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд и прийти в себя. Голова гудела. Состояние действительно было не очень. Комната снова плыла. За окном стемнело. Рука брата на лбу была очень горячей и материальной, он ухватился за это ощущение, окончательно выплывая в реальность.</p><p>      Коннор присел на край кровати.</p><p>      — Ты проспал весь день, — тихо проговорил он. — Так странно, ты же никогда не болеешь, Ричи. Я не знал что делать и сварил тебе суп.</p><p>      Ричард притворно сморщился и не сдержал улыбки.</p><p>      — Ты не умеешь готовить.</p><p>      — А вот и умею, — Коннор взвился, — я ходил на курсы!</p><p>      — Смешивать напитки и варить супы это не одно и то же.</p><p>      Брат пожал плечами, ничуть не обидевшись.</p><p>      — И всё равно я готовлю лучше тебя. Сейчас ты в этом убедишься, — подытожил он, коварно улыбаясь, и сбежал на кухню.</p><p>      Гул в голове поутих, рассыпаясь на отдельные фрагменты. Ричард остался один в комнате и мог позволить себе не скрывать глупую улыбку, которую ни как не получалось согнать с лица. Коннор давно не проявлял такой заботы. Если подумать, то они вообще давно так близко не общались. Жили в одной квартире, но пересекались то не часто. Может стоило напиваться чаще?</p><p>+++</p><p>      — Твоя стряпня меня пугает, — выдал Ричард с опаской всматриваясь в содержимое принесённой Коннором кастрюльки. Там точно что-то плавало. Он мог только надеяться, что это нечто съедобно.</p><p>      Коннор сделал вид что задумался, окидывая Ричарда оценивающим взглядом.</p><p>      — Думаю, хуже, чем сейчас тебе не станет. Ешь давай, а то буду кормить с ложечки.</p><p>      На очень короткое мгновение Ричард правда хотел начать упрямиться. Но нет, он уже взрослый мужик. Глупо так вести себя. К тому же он подозревал, что сделает хуже только себе самому. Коннор, проявляющий заботу и проводящий столько времени рядом возвращал в детство — времена, когда они могли дурачиться сколько угодно, понимали друг друга без слов и делили все тайны на двоих. Куда всё это ушло? Зачастую Ричард не мог отделаться от ощущения, что их разговоры с братом давно превратились во что-то слишком наигранное и ненастоящее. Ни один из них не был искренен. Ричард боялся, что он где-то прокололся, и Коннор знает. Поэтому и отдалился ещё в старших классах — избегая любых личных тем.</p><p>      Все эти размышления болезненно отзывались где-то в груди. А вот суп оказался даже вполне съедобным. Наверное, потому что любой изначальный вкус еды Коннор всегда успешно перебивал огромным количеством специй и перца. Ричард нерешительно поднял взгляд на брата. Может вот сейчас их шанс снова сблизиться?</p><p>      Коннор о чём-то глубоко задумался. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и непрерывно крутил в руках крышку от кастрюли, не замечая ничего вокруг. Отреагировал только на звук скребущей по дну кастрюльки ложки, резко встрепенулся и моментально снова стал веселым — как будто переключатель перещёлкнули.</p><p>      — Ну что, вспомнил, с кем ты так хорошо провёл вечер, что не можешь отойти уже больше суток? В таких делах память важна. Вдруг встретишь её на улице и не признаешь. Я точно должен знать. Нас ведь довольно легко спутать. Не хотелось бы отбить у тебя потенциальную девушку.</p><p>      Слова Коннора подействовали как удар под дых. И чего он так ухватился за эту идею с девушкой? Ричард не ожидал, что будет настолько неприятно услышать подобное от брата. Но тот ведь не виноват в его чувствах. Вся проблема только в голове самого Ричарда. Вот только обида уже прорывалась наружу, он не сдержался и злобно прошипел:</p><p>       — По-моему, ты слишком обеспокоен моей личной жизнью и лезешь, куда не надо.</p><p>      Коннор на секунду замер. Ричарду показалось, что в лице брата промелькнуло удивление, сменившееся досадой. И улыбка померкла, стала какой-то горькой.</p><p>      — Ты прав. Прости, — тихо проговорил он.</p><p>      Ричарду стало тошно, слабость навалилась с новой силой. Во рту возник неприятный привкус, и в следующее мгновение он подскочил и понёсся в уборную.</p><p>      Его вырвало. Ну, хоть успокоился и мысли прояснились.</p><p>      Было гадко.</p><p>      — Какая досада. Все мои кулинарные изыски смыты в унитаз, — горестно отозвался Коннор из-за спины.</p><p>      — Ты просто пытался меня отравить, но опять не вышло, — прохрипел Ричард.</p><p>      — Ага, но я не теряю надежды. — мечтательно улыбнулся брат, но тут же тяжело вздохнул, — ладно, теперь только вода и таблетки от отравления. Ты у меня встанешь на ноги!</p><p>      — Звучит почти как угроза.</p><p>      Коннор фыркнул и скрылся за дверью.</p><p>      Ричард ещё посидел перед унитазом, задумчиво разглядывая стену, и неосознанно потирал укус на шее - все проблемы из-за этой маленькой отметины. Вода по трубам бежала с оглушительным рёвом. Всё ощущалось как-то не так как при обычном похмелье. Он действительно чувствовал себя отвратительно. И становилось только хуже. Память о прошлом вечере не возвращалась. Это вызывало всё большую тревогу.</p><p>+++</p><p>      С наступлением утра стало чуть легче. Как будто солнце разгоняло муть в голове. Коннор раздвинул шторы и всю комнату заливал свет. Ричард чувствовал себя виноватым. За последние сутки он совсем вымотал брата своим состоянием. Хотелось храбриться и выглядеть здоровым, но сил больше не хватало даже чтобы доползти до ванной. Оставалось только безвольно раскинуться на кровати и слушал рассказы Коннора, периодически проваливаясь в сон. У старшего брата, кажется, был нескончаемый запас самых разнообразных историй с его многочисленных мест работы и подработок. Коннор поначалу расхаживал по комнате и много жестикулировал, но потом забрался в кровать к Ричарду, удобно устроился рядом и продолжил болтать, иногда прерываясь, чтобы проверить состояние брата.</p><p>      Когда Коннор в очередной раз склонился над ним, прислушиваясь к дыханию, Ричард не удержался:</p><p>      — Я что, правда, так плохо выгляжу? Ты смотришь на меня та, как будто я уже умер.</p><p>      Коннор нахмурился, резко отстраняясь.</p><p>      — Никогда не говори так, пожалуйста! — он сел буравя Ричарда злым взглядом. А тот молча любоваться им в ответ — брат сейчас выглядел недовольным и взъерошенным, как нахохлившийся воробушек. Кровь шумела в ушах, и в глазах темнело, но Ричард выдавил из себя улыбку.</p><p>      — Всё в порядке…</p><p>      — Да ни чего не в порядке, Ричард! — брат эмоционально всплеснул руками. — Ты правда похож на умирающего! И это пугает меня всё сильнее! — Коннор жалобно изогнул брови и приблизился, осторожно обхватил лицо Ричарда ладонями, заглядывая в глаза, — ты же скажешь мне, если тебе станет совсем плохо? Я хоть скорую вызову.</p><p>      Дыхание перехватило. В голове гулко отдавался повторяющийся ритм. Коннор вблизи выглядел очень бледным и уставшим. Когда он вообще спал в последний раз? Или ел? По углам мельтешили странные тени, мерещились тревожные звуки и запахи. Мир вокруг переполнялся, пульсировал, куда-то тянул и засасывал. Ричард не мог с уверенностью сказать, было это наяву или снилось.</p><p>      — Всё хорошо, — повторил он.</p><p>+++</p><p>      С кровати было видно небольшой клочок неба в окне, Ричард неподвижно лежал, отрешённо наблюдая за тем, как мир медленно погружается в сумрак. Тени по углам разрастались. Они тянулись к нему, что-то шептали. Но эти звуки терялись в общем гуле, который стоял вокруг. И поверх всего этого прямо в голову размеренными ударами бился чужой пульс. Сейчас становилось ясно, что это билось сердце Коннора. Брат слишком устал и всё-таки уснул, уткнувшись лицом куда-то Ричарду в бок. От него веяло теплом. Дышать становилось тяжелее. По телу от кончиков пальцев расползался холод. Но даже страшно не было — только смирение и покой. Ричард закрыл глаза, сдаваясь, проваливаясь в беспамятство.</p><p>      Он потерял сознание. А когда очнулся, Коннор прижимал его к груди и что-то шептал. Тело не слушалось. Сердце брата стучало очень громко и быстро. Прямо под ухом. Ричард поймал себя на том, что может проследить ток крови по венам. Он пошевелился, приподнимая голову, следуя взглядом за невидимыми линиями под кожей, они тянулись дальше — на стыке шеи проходили особенно близко. Это завораживало. Коннор почувствовал, что брат шевельнулся и перехватил его удобнее, чтобы заглянуть в лицо.</p><p>      Таким испуганным Ричард его ещё не видел. Он хотел успокоить брата, соврать, что с ним всё в порядке. Но не мог — губы не слушались. Оставалось только медленно блуждать взглядом по родному лицу. Такой обеспокоенный, такой красивый. И сердце бьётся испуганно быстро, делая гул крови нестерпимо громкий, так что не разобрать ни слова. Коннор снова прижал его к себе. И Ричард буквально оказался вжат лицом в его шею. Это становилось невыносимо. Он простонал - Коннор пах слишком вкусно и желанно. Ричард осторожно лизнул шею прямо над местом, где билась венка. И замер, поражённый своей смелостью. Мысли метались в голове отдельными образами. Может хоть сейчас ему будет дозволено коснуться брата так, как всегда хотел. Он колебался ещё мгновение, а потом прикусил кожу. Мелькнула успокаивающая мысль, что после можно будет сослаться на своё состояние или соврать, что не помнит. Коннор не шелохнулся. Только сердце бешено колотилось. Но он молчал. А Ричарду этого было мало. Хотелось оставить след. По-настоящему. Он сжал зубы чуть сильнее и продолжил давить, пока наконец не почувствовал кровь. Её запах мгновенно забился в ноздри, заставляя дышать чаще, пробуждая непонятное желание попробовать на вкус. Ричард балансировал на грани, теряя контроль. Дрожь прошла по всему телу. Ещё мгновение он держался, а потом зажмурился, слизывая каплю языком. И почувствовал, что срывается.</p><p>      Брат, кажется, даже не пытался оттолкнуть его. А Ричард не мог остановиться. Горячая кровь, смывала все мысли, он уже ничего не соображал. Знал только что ему это нужно. А ещё, что Коннор не против. Он чувствовал, как рука брата сжимает его локоть. Но хватка постепенно ослабла. Коннор желал помочь и помогал. Это знание пришло вместе с кровью. И наполнило Ричарда ликованием — брат разрешал! Он пил, жадно высасывая, слизывая потёки. И чувствовал, как тело наполняет лёгкость. Наконец-то всё было правильно. Всё сложилось. Голова кружилась от счастья. Рука Коннора совсем разжалась и безвольно повисла. Ричард уже достаточно пришёл в себя и теперь вылизывал шею брата, собирая последние капельки выступавшей крови. Стало очень хорошо. Он отстранился, по-прежнему крепко обнимая Коннора. Заглянул ему в лицо, всё ещё пребывая на пике — так хотелось поделиться настроением с братом...</p><p>        И замер.</p><p>      Коннор был неподвижен и бледен. Ричард не мог объяснить, но буквально видел и чувствовал, что человек в его руках умирает. Прямо сейчас. В это мгновение. Жизнь покидает тело.</p><p>      Страх стремительно затапливал сознание, мешая думать. Он попытался зажать рану на шее. Но вид своей ладони на бледной коже брата привёл в ужас. Ричард отдёрнул руку замечая, что она вся перемазана кровью. Как и всё вокруг.</p><p>      Это сделал он. Он виноват. Ричард медленно приблизил руки к лицу, вдыхая запах свежей крови. Крови Коннора.</p><p>      Становилось как будто легче.</p><p>      Накатившая было волна паники внезапно отступила, оставив чёткое осознание того, что нужно делать.</p><p>      Но времени было мало. Он едва различал слабые удары в грудной клетке брата. Ричард закатал рукав и скептически осмотрел своё запястье. Он плохо представлял себе, какую силу нужно приложить, чтоб прокусить кожу. Может лучше ножом? Но времени нет. Он примерился, чувствуя свои неожиданно острые клыки. Это оказалось как-то удивительно легко и не больно. Странно. Ричард секунду удивлённо рассматривал стекающую от запястья кровь — в темноте она казалась чёрной — а потом переключил внимание на Коннора. Нужно было влить кровь в него. Он старался не задумываться, насколько бредовым это всё кажется. Он вообще сейчас старался не задумываться. На глаза удачно попался оставленный у кровати стакан.</p><p>      Брат был без сознания. Слабо и хрипло дышал. Ричард осторожно приподнял Коннора, придерживая со спины, и приставил стакан к губам.</p><p>      — Коннор, пожалуйста, ты должен это выпить, — дрожащим голосом прошептал он.</p><p>      Коннор разлепил глаза, но взгляд бессмысленно блуждал. Ричард поддержал его затылок, приподнимая. Брат, наконец, нашёл глазами Ричарда и слабо улыбнулся. Прошептал что-то совсем беззвучно, но Ричард разобрал: «Тебе лучше».</p><p>      — Да… Да. А теперь ты, Коннор, пожалуйста, выпей это. — Он снова приставил стакан к его губам. — Это очень важно. Ради меня.</p><p>      Но Коннор реагировал заторможено. Ричард не мог больше церемониться, время уходило, он зажал ему нос и влил кровь в приоткрытый рот, затаил дыхание выжидая. Брат дёрнулся всем телом и проглотил. Ричард наблюдал это, игнорируя поднимающееся изнутри будоражащее собственническое чувство - как будто Коннор теперь его.</p><p>      Но всё быстро сменилось новой тревогой. Ричард не знал, что должно было произойти дальше, видел только, что брат по-прежнему умирает. Он слушал замедляющиеся удары сердца и редкие вдохи. И надеялся непонятно на что.</p><p>      Надеялся до последнего. Пока за очередным ударом сердца не наступила полная тишина.</p><p>      Дыхания не было.</p><p>      Ричард судорожно сжал плечи брата, вслушиваясь в тишину. Это должно было сработать. Обязано! Если Коннор не вернётся к нему, то жить дальше не имеет смысла!..</p><p>      Мысль повергла в шок. Вызвала полное отрицание. Ричард замер, широко раскрыв глаза и не моргая. Коннор не может его оставить. Твёрдая уверенность в этом прояснила мысли, начинающаяся истерика мгновенно прекратилась.</p><p>      Что-то подсказывало, что следует подождать. Он аккуратно опустил тело брата на кровать. Всё покрывало было вымарано их кровью и пахло одуряюще приятно.</p><p>      Коннор не будет мучиться, как Ричард. Для Коннора всё пройдёт быстро и незаметно — во сне. Всё будет хорошо. Он нежно провёл рукой, убирая волосы со лба брата, завороженно разглядывая его спокойное бледное лицо. Теперь они будут связаны ещё теснее. Ричард повёл пальцами ниже, спускаясь на горло. Обхватил шею, закрывая след от своего укуса - кровь уже не сочилась. Брат будет принадлежать ему. Эта мысль отозвалась удовлетворением. А в следующий миг уколола страхом. Что если Коннор возненавидит его и отвернётся?</p><p>      Неважно. Об этом можно подумать позже.</p><p>      Рука, наконец, остановилась над сердцем.</p><p>      Которое не билось.</p><p>      Комнату наполняла глухая тишина. Ни звука. Только прохлада остывающей кожи родного человека под пальцами. Сомнения перевесили и ужас происходящего, наконец, обрушился на Ричарда всей своей мощью. Пришло сознание, что брат действительно мёртв. По-настоящему. Совсем. Он замер, склонившись над Коннором, не в силах сделать хоть что нибудь. Кровь шумела в ушах, он мог только мысленно умолять его вернуться.</p><p>      Тело под рукой неожиданно выгнулось. Коннор сделал судорожный вздох. Ричард отреагировал быстрее, чем понял что происходит — прижал брата сильнее к кровати, не давая двигаться.</p><p>      В сознание ворвалась буря эмоций. Чужих эмоций. Коннор излучал их: страх, непонимание, потерянность. Он лежал придавленный рукой брата и делал глубокие вдохи, судорожно выдыхая. Успокаиваясь. Ричард продолжал давить ему на грудь. Чувствуя слабые удары, отдающиеся в ладонь. Смотрел во все глаза и не мог поверить. Боялся, что сходит с ума.</p><p>      Вихрь чужих эмоций понемногу утихал. Коннор окончательно пришёл в себя, осмотрелся, осознавая, где находится, и сосредоточил внимание на брате. Он долго пристально рассматривал Ричарда, пока, наконец, не наградил его самой счастливой улыбкой, окатив новой волной эмоций. Коннор подскочил, не замечая веса лежавшей на груди ладони, и сдавил Ричарда в крепкий объятиях.</p><p>      — Ричи, ты живой, — выдохнул он, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.</p><p>      Ричард колебался секунду и обхватил брата в ответ. Так они и сидели какое-то время. Каждый переживал своё счастье и облегчение от того, что всё позади.</p><p>      Вот только ни чего не закончилось. Ричард уже достаточно отчётливо понимал, что их жизни бесповоротно изменятся. Коннор тоже скоро осознает. Ричард чувствовал его нарастающее желание, хоть тот ещё сам не понимал, чего жаждет. Нужно было показать. Он медленно провёл ладонью по спине брата, успокаивая и немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Коннор жалобно свёл брови. Непослушная прядка упала на лоб, Ричард осторожно поправил её. Зрачки брата внезапно расширились, он шумно втянул воздух и его взгляд метнулся к запястью Ричарда — на нём осталась подсыхающая кровь.</p><p>      — Всё в порядке. — Ричард ободряюще улыбнулся, аккуратно убирая руку от лица брата, переключая его внимание обратно на себя.</p><p>      Он понимал, что сейчас происходит — Коннор теперь тоже должен видеть ток крови под кожей, чувствовать её манящий запах. Вся комната была им пропитана, путая мысли, лишая воли. Ричард отклонил голову, предоставляя лучший доступ к своей шее. Брат, как завороженный наблюдал за всеми его действиями. В эмоциях мелькнул восторг. Он медленно скользил взглядом по коже, пока не сфокусировался на одной точке на шее и недовольно сощурился, склонив голову к плечу. Его губы разомкнулись, и Ричард заметил чуть заострённые клыки. С обречённость понимая, что у самого такие же. Всё происходящее сейчас либо его предсмертный бред, либо реальность. И неизвестно, что хуже.</p><p>      Коннор приблизился вплотную громко дыша, скользнул в сторону, плавно обвивая руками плечи, и почти невесомо коснулся губами шеи. Ричард вздрогнул — брат коснулся его точно в месте чужого засоса. Они оба замерли. А потом Коннор медленно, почти нежно прокусил кожу.</p><p>      Боли не было. Тепло разлилось по всему телу, перерастая в жар.</p><p>      Коннор вцепился сильнее, впиваясь ногтями в спину. Ричард погладил его по волосам, хотелось отдать себя брату целиком, до капли. Все тревоги отступили, он улыбнулся, отпуская себя, позволяя своим собственным, так долго скрываемым, мыслям и чувствам, наконец, достигнуть брата. Перетечь вместе с кровью. Признаться, ничего не утаивая. Только робко предлагая и надеясь.</p><p>      Коннор сдавленно всхлипнул, разжимая пальцы, выпуская Ричарда из рук. Он отстранился, низко опустив голову и тяжело дыша. Ричард рассматривал его макушку, и сердце переполнялось любовью. Даже если брат не примет его чувств, это ничего не изменит. Он не перестанет его любить — такого яркого, светлого, тёплого и родного.</p><p>      А потом Коннор медленно поднял на него взгляд.</p><p>      И у Ричарда перехватило дыхание. Он застыл поражённый, не моргая, стараясь запомнить каждое мгновение — глаза Коннора потемнели, а радужка постепенно выцветала в прозрачно серый, мерцая изнутри. Ричард ощутил, как брат мысленно потянулся ему навстречу. И ответил, мгновенно увлекаемый вихрем чужого сознания.</p><p>      Они как будто синхронизировались. Все границы стёрлись, перемешивая, объединяя и умножая все чувства, больше не ограниченные словами. Голова шла кругом, было сложно сосредоточиться, понять, где заканчивается один и начинается другой. Ричард схватил Коннора за руку, пытаясь найти точку опоры, чтобы окончательно не потеряться в общем потоке эмоций, и почувствовал ответную хватку на своих руках.</p><p>      Они сидели, удивлённо и немного испугано смотря друг другу в глаза, оглушённые пришедшим вдруг простым и чётким осознанием — их чувства всегда были одинаковы и взаимны.</p><p>      Ну да. Коннор всегда оберегал младшего брата. Оказалось, оберегал даже от себя. Как глупо.</p><p>      Хотелось рассмеяться. Связь между ними не прерывалась, и все перемены настроения ощущались намного острее. Поэтому хотелось не просто рассмеяться, а зайтись долгим истерическим хохотом. Коннор, сжал руку Ричарда сильнее, приводя в чувство и делясь новым — надуманных преград больше нет. Они свободны. Это понимание отозвалось щекочущим чувством где-то в затылке. Ричард увидел нарастающее желание во взгляде напротив, и сам отдался ему целиком, оставляя все сомнения позади, чувствуя, как собственное сердце заходится всё ускоряющимся ритмом.</p><p>      Они набросились друг на друга, больше не сдерживаемые ничем. Стремясь только ощутить, наконец, абсолютную близость. Прижаться ещё теснее, беспорядочно перебирая руками по коже, перекатываясь по кровати. Забывшись в ощущениях. Дарить друг другу ласку. Разделить своё счастье и ни о чём не беспокоиться.</p><p>      Ричард жадно слизывал свою собственную кровь с губ брата. А Коннор улыбался, сверкая неестественными прозрачно-серыми глазами, извиваясь под ним и обнимая. Притянул ближе, прижался лбом ко лбу, без слов обещая, что всё будет хорошо. Теперь точно. А потом они найдут ту сучку, которая сделала это с Ричардом. И она сильно пожалеет.</p><p>      Ричард только беззаботно улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. Коннор совсем не изменился. Так приятно было снова стать частью его мира, ощущать его лёгкое безумие. Сейчас, убаюканный в объятиях любимого брата, он, правда, верил, что всё будет хорошо.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Для данного текста принимаем за истину два возможных пути обращения:<br/>1. Через укус вампира (вариант Ричарда). Происходит медленное болезненное изменение организма. Для окончательного перехода и стабилизации нужна человеческая кровь.<br/>2. Через кровь вампира + смерть (вариант Коннора). Быстрое изменение. Остановка сердца является отправной точкой, кровь вампира помогает быстро перестроиться.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>